Forget Him
by P-tchsB-tchJackFrost
Summary: Hitoshi Shinso is just like any other sexually confused teen. He's been holding on to his feelings for far too long and finally gets the courage to confess.


Izuku's steps were timid. This wasn't the first time he'd snuck out of bed, but it was the first time he'd done so at the request of a piece of paper. The note wasn't signed, and he didn't recognize the handwriting, so curiosity got the best of him; but it was what the note said that really got him. Even though he was afraid, he had to know.

_Hey. _

_I know this is the worst way to tell you this, but… I like you. I have since our fight. Meet me out behind the school at midnight. I'll answer your questions then._

_Please come._

Against all hope, he prayed this note had come from Katsuki Bakugo, but he knew in his heart that it wasn't him. It couldn't be. Each step took him closer to his answer and he found himself growing more and more nervous. Finally, he reached the back of the school building and saw who had written the short, but sweet little note. "Y-you? It was you?" Izuku asked, wide eyed and completely shaken.

"You sound disappointed. Perhaps you were expecting someone else?" Hitoshi Shinso ran his fingers through his hair and kept his free hand in his pocket.

"N-NO! Um… N-no… maybe. I mean-!" Izuku cleared his throat, shook his head and tried to steady his trembling body. He gathered his thoughts before he spoke again. "I was kinda hoping it was someone else, b-but I'm not disappointed to see that it's you. There was no way it could have been Kaachan."

"Bakugo, eh?" Shinso tucked his hand into his pocket and slouched a bit, feeling a little defeated. Still, he took a few steps closer to Izuku. The green haired boy sat down on the pavement, so Shinso took a chance and stood next to him. If it were possible, Izuku looked even more defeated than he felt. Hitoshi had known this was a long shot play from the beginning, but he'd had to try something. That feeling had been eating him inside for a while.

"So… how long have you had a crush on him?" Shinso asks, awkwardly scratching the back of his neck and shifting his weight from one hip to the other.

"Since we were little... I've always known it was one sided. I just... I can't help myself when it comes to Kaachan. You must think I'm pathetic." Izuku buried his face in his hands for a moment and Hitoshi sank down, taking a seat next to him.

"N-no. Not at all. But if that's the case, why did you agree to meet me here?"

"I was... sorta hoping," Izuku's voice got softer as he leaned in closer to Shinso, "that you could help me forget."

Shinso's heart pounded against his chest. The object of his affections was so close to him now, leaning in toward him. He had no idea what to do from here. He'd never gotten this far before. When he'd confessed to Kaminari, he'd been shot down because he was already in a relationship. When Midoriya had told him that he'd had a crush on someone else, Hitoshi had assumed it would have been more of the same.

Shinso held his breath. What was he doing now? Did Izuku want a kiss? What was he supposed to do? Izuku's lips were so close to his own now. He couldn't help but stare at them as the boy came closer. He closed his eyes, deciding that what ever Izuku wanted to do would just happen. He felt the pressure of the other boy's head on his shoulder. A hug… he just wanted a hug. That was doable. Hitoshi heaved a sigh of relief and wrapped his arms around the green haired boy and looked down at him. "I… think I could do that, if you wanted."

Izuku smiled into Shinso's chest and fought back tears. He'd never thought about moving on before, but Katsuki already had so many partners and the only way he could even hope to get close to him was to become another one of his pets. He didn't want that; and he couldn't hurt Todoroki. Besides all that, Katsuki's temper seemed to be getting better. Todoroki and Kirishima were good for him. Izuku decided he'd leave that alone and finally try to move on.

It wasn't going to be an easy process for either boy. Izuku was going to carry the weight of his pain for a while and Shinso had never had a partner before; though he knew it was his job to take that pain away. He decided, while holding Izuki close to him, that he'd put just as much effort into that task as he did into becoming a hero. He'd make both happen… somehow.

Their moment was cut short when extra lights came on. That meant that teachers knew Izuku was out of bed. They'd have to move quickly to avoid being caught, so Shinso pushed Midoriya into the foliage. The boy squeaked but stayed low and hidden when the teacher came out. His blood ran cold when he saw Aizawa's shoes through the twigs and leaves. "What are you doing back here? You had to know you'd get caught."

"I know, Dad. I'm sorry. There was something I had to take care of." That would be all Aizawa would get out of the boy and he knew it. He sighed, rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"Go home. Your mother is worried sick," Shota gave another heavy sigh and turned to walk away, knowing he had at least one more student to find. "I mean it. If you're not there when I get back, you'll regret it."

"I got it," Hitoshi scoffed and rolled his eyes, kicking a stray rock in efforts to subside his disappointment. He'd hoped to talk with Izuku for a bit longer before someone caught them. As soon as Aizawa was gone, Izuku game back up with a shocked expression on his face.

"A-Aizawa-sensei is your dad?!" he asked, wide eyed, and a bit louder than he'd meant to. The teacher didn't turn around. He'd already known the other boy was in the bushes, but he had no reason to call him out. Hitoshi would take care of the rest.

"Y-yeah! I'm adopted! Hush up… We can't really tell anyone about it. The rest of the school might start thinking he's playing favorites or something. You gotta keep this a secret," Hitoshi held up both hands to quiet the hero boy. "Can we meet up later?"

"How about tomorrow at lunch?" Izuku asks, nodding to let Hitoshi know that his secret was safe.

"Sounds good. I'll see you then," Shinso turned to walk away. "You better get back to your room quick. If he finds you, there's gonna be hell to pay."

Izuku nodded and ran back to the dorms, clutching Shinso's note in his fist. He decided he'd hold on to it for as long as it took. He'd hold tighter to hope than he ever did to Katsuki Bakugo.


End file.
